Of Yearning, Desire and All That Jazz
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: In which Ichigo wants. And gets.


Wassup, people? Something on my mind I just had to get down. Random high school AU. Ignore plotholes…or anything else that makes zero sense. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ichigo wasn't a greedy person. He really wasn't. Rarely a time came when he wanted something so badly it consumed him. There was never something that made him hunger that badly (okay, except maybe some special Edition Mint Chocolate Chip Pocky, but HEY, DON'T YOU JUDGE HIM, DAMMIT) or made his knees weak when he came close to it. Nothing that made him see red-or maybe green-when he saw someone else with what he wanted. Oh no, Kurosaki Ichigo was a man (boy, teen, WHATEVER) who practiced self-control, and he most certainly <em>never<em> wanted something that badly.

Until now.

You see, Ichigo has never been kissed before. Shocking, yes? No, what with all that prude attitude and anal retention, Ichigo has never even found himself in such a situation with someone. Maybe once or twice with Orihime, but he always turned his head immediately and pointed at some nonexistent flying object ("Hey, is that a crab? Never seen a green one before…"). Hey, at least he was trying to be nice and give the girl a hint (which, has yet to work, and he if he hears 'Kurosaki-kun' one more time…)

Anyway, the point is, Ichigo had never even wanted to kiss someone before. Let alone a member of the same gender (maybe, _maybe_ Toushirou, just to see what he would do…and he was mighty cute) until _that bastard_ showed up.

He was six foot three of pure badass and 'don't give a fuck'. Oh, and incredible muscle packed tightly behind sun kissed skin that was usually exposed for all the world to see. That normally isn't enough for Ichigo's attention to be stolen-he had known Sado for quite sometime, after all.

But of course, Ichigo's favorite color just _had to be blue_.

Not black, or red, or…white even. **Blue**.

And god, those. _**LIPS.**_

Damn you…whoever may or may not be up there laughing at him and his unfortunate…uh, misfortune.

…

Moving on.

"Yo, wassup, Kitten-berry?"

Ichigo bit back a groan at the sound of that voice. _'What the hell could he possibly want? All the seats in the room, and he sits next to me every. Single. __**Time.**_' "Uh, hey Grimmjow. Not much. You?" he says mildly, glancing up into stunning crystal turquoise eyes.

Those eyes blink at him owlishly before closing in silent laughter. "Ya really aren't one for light convo, are ya, Kit?"

"And yet you keep talking to me," the redhead retorted. He had to get his daily serving of that voice, even at his own expense.

The blunette barked a laugh; a sound Ichigo would gladly record and set as his ringtone if such an act weren't so creepy. "Yeah, that I do. You're just that entertainin', I guess."

"Glad I could be of assistance, Sir."

Another escaped those perfectly shaped lips as Grimmjow shifted in his seat, causing his already seemingly painted on black long sleeved shirt to ride up a bit. Ichigo was sure he was drooling.

…screw being creepy, Grimmjow could adorn his bedroom walls and haunt his dreams anytime.

'_He sorta already does'_, he reminded himself, trying to be discreet in wiping his mouth. He glanced around-and who should he see but Orihime staring at him. He looks at her in question before realizing that she was doing what he was only seconds prior-ogling. He quickly turns his head back to Grimmjow, looking somewhere at his abdomen to shake his thoughts of 'dear God, why me?'

"You're face is awful cherry for someone who's currently staring at another guy's body."

Ichigo's eyes snapped up to see a very smug panther staring back at him. "…Uh…"

"Very good, Kurosaki. A few more voiced ellipses and you'll be winnin' awards for such advanced articulation."

Ichigo blinked and decided everything about Grimmjow was sexy. Except his mouth.

'But that's the best part', some remote part of him argued.

Said part was ruthlessly stomped on, stabbed repeatedly and thrown in a ditch that was set ablaze with a lit cigarette and half a bottle of Jack with a noted that said 'STFU and DIAF' written in really bad crayon.

'…_I have got to stop watching movies with Renji and Rukia at two in the morning.'_

"…shut up, you. I'm avoiding someone's eyes if you must know," the redhead huffed.

Grimmjow sat up a little straighter at that. "Oh? And who would be suicidal enough to appraise my Kitten-berry without my permission-which would never be given anyway?"

Ichigo felt a small surge of pride at being referred to as belonging to the other. "…if I tell you, you promise to kill anyone?"

"But Kitten," the other whined, showing a pout. "That's the best part of my jealous and possessive tendencies-the crimes of passion."

'_God, I wanna kiss him.'_ "What good is proving to someone that I'm yours if you kill them afterward? They're certainly not going to remember as they burn in hell."

The blunette seem to ponder this a bit. "You have a point there, Kitten-berry. Maybe you're just as smart as you are cute after all." At this, Grimmjow reached over and ruffle Ichigo's hair affectionately.

"Hng…" a moan escaped his mouth before he could stop it. He immediately smacked a hand to his mouth, pointedly ignoring the laughter booming beside him.

"Oh my, does Kitten have a sweet spot?"

"Shut the hell up! God, you're annoying." The blush still wouldn't leave his face though.

There was a bit of silence before Ichigo realized that the other was actually being quiet. He turned to say something but stopped.

The look in Grimmjow's eye was strange, as if he was really thinking about something. That, and something else was present. Mirth, definitely. Mischievousness, of course. And the underlying pride that was undoubtedly always present. But something…else…

"…-igo."

"Hm?" the redhead answered, pretty sure he looked like an idiot for staring. At the other's mouth, no less. '_Way to go, self. Ass._'

"You realize I have to exploit this weakness of yours now, don't you?"

The declaration barely registered before the bell rang and the teacher ordered students to their seats.

* * *

><p>Ichigo struggled with his thoughts for the rest of day. He didn't know what the other meant by that, or even if he meant it, but that didn't stop him from over thinking things.<p>

'_That bastard! He didn't even say anything for the rest school! What the hell is he trying to get me all flustered and hopeful?'_ Ichigo had the sneaking suspicion that Grimmjow knew about his crush and exploited it because he thought it was funny. _'Wouldn't be the first time,'_ the redhead thought as he walked home. He had heard some stories about the other-stories the blue haired teen did nothing to prove wrong or actually disagreed with. He even seems proud of some of the rumors about him that fly round.

"He probably is. Who wouldn't be a little proud of getting around when you look like _that_?" Ichigo mumbled to himself. He knew he himself was attractive, but Grimmjow, dear God, Grimmjow was on a whole other level. "Which is probably why I like him. Can't possibly the winning personality; the guy's a psycho," he said a little louder, as if assuring himself. "We wouldn't work anyway; he'd drive me crazy."

"In a good way, of course."

Ichigo smirked to himself. "I suppose…"

Wait.

"Ah! WHAT THE HELL?" Ichigo shouted, spinning around to swing at whoever was behind him. His fist was easily blocked by a guy about four inches taller than him with wild blue-

Oh dear God, _**NO**_.

Why? Why, oh Lord? What have I done to deserve this?

"Uh…do you mind?" Ichigo said softly, giving his trapped fist a slight shake.

Grimmjow seemed to mull over this before refocusing his attention on the redhead. "Naw. I rather like it where it is. So…what was that about me driving you crazy?" he asked, a feral smile splitting that beautiful face of his.

Ichigo sighed haughtily. "Bastard. Let go. I don't have time for this."

"Ya have time to think about me, but not to actually be in my presence, Kitten-berry? Such logic is invalid."

"I hate when you use big words. Makes you even more of a douche than you normally are."

Grimmjow continued to grin, but by now had dropped Ichigo's hand and threaded their fingers together. "Hm. Fine. I'll use small words. You," he began, gesticulating toward the other. "Like." His grin got wider. "Me."

Ichigo blushed horribly. "W-what gave you that idea, asshole? Who would ever like you?"

…everyone in the world, maybe?

Grimmjow gave him a look that clearly said as much before shrugging. "Ya stare at me. Ya don't mind me staring at you. Ya don't mind when I claim possession over you. Ya actually listen when I talk…mostly," he said, smirking at the other. "And yer terrified of that big-boobed redhead who has the hots for ya."

"I am not terrified. I'm just not interested. There's a difference," Ichigo said, glancing away from their intertwined fingers and up at the other teen.

Grimmjow snorted. "No there isn't. Ya don't want her cause ya don't like her. Ya don't like her cause cause she scares ya. She scares ya cause she's female," the blunette finished with bow.

Ichigo halfheartedly glared at the other. "It's not cause she scares me, it's because she…wants me so badly…"

"And you're not used to being so...greatly desired."

Ichigo nodded.

"But the way she looks at you," he pointed. "Is the way you look at me. Should I be assuming something or no?"

Ichigo blushed against his will. "Just because I think you're hot doesn't mean I _like_ you."

"But Kitten, you're not the type of guy to hang with people he don't like. A little anyway. So…?"

"…do you even like me like that?" Ichigo meant to ask this in order to throw a wrench in the other's teasing, but…

"Yes."

It backfired.

"…what?" the redhead wasn't sure he heard right. "Um, hold on-

"And I was serious about exploitin' that weakness earlier."

"But what did you sa-_oooooohstopplease_," Ichigo moaned as fingers weaved through his hair. Damn fetishes.

"Ya shoulda seen the way that girl looked at ya when you melted under my touch. She wants ya," he murmured, his lips-his extremely kissable ones, Ichigo reminded himself before telling himself to shut the hell up-hovering dangerously close to Ichigo's ear. "Almost as much as I do."

Ichigo couldn't handle this. Weren't you **not** supposed to get what you obsessed over? Like punishment for ever being that far gone? But here it was, his desire, in the form of an utterly delectable two hundred ten pound hunk that was busy making him weak-kneed. He needed control over the situation again.

"Fine," he managed to squeak (damn you voice!), "But you'll have to wait awhile."

"Hm?" at that the taller one stopped and glanced down at the redhead. "Why?"

"Sorta told Inoue I'd go with her and Tatsuki to the arcade after school. I was just heading there." Ichigo managed to slip out from the other's grasp and continued down the street. "I'm also supposed to study with Sado and Ishida tonight. You'll have to wait in line, it would appear."

'_Good job, self,'_ he told himself. _'Let that bastard sweat just like I did…hmm I bet he looks good swea-_

His thoughts were cut off as something slammed into him full force.

"_The Panther waits for no one, Kitten-berry_."

A laugh escaped him as a pair of lips-'_his _lips!' 'SHUT UP!'-playfully bit at his neck.

Well geez, if this is what happened when Ichigo wanted something badly…

He was going to have to want _a little harder_ next time.


End file.
